


Talk Dirty to Me

by Rinienne



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Humor, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), POV Outsider, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/pseuds/Rinienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie considers herself a good journalist, even if she needs to break some rules from time to time to do her job. Trying to get a newsworthy story for her blog, she follows the famous hero duo into the back of a theater stage while the pair knows nothing about her presence. There, she records a very private conversation between the two men and learns Wild Tiger to be a <i>real</i> dirty talker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's unbeta'ed =(

The place was dim, cluttered with an extensive amount of props, starting from traditional fake food used in theatrical plays, and ending with towering contraptions of unidentifiable purposes. It was also a great convenience. As a young woman was sneaking behind the stage in an earnest anticipation of a good scoop, she was only too happy to find so many spots to hide behind.

She was fairly certain she was not supposed to be here. In fact, she was likely to get into trouble if someone was to find her, but it couldn’t stop her. Cassie was a journalist, and people who really devoted their live to such a profession were almost expected to do things like that once in awhile. Perhaps, the place she worked for was tiny, merely an online blog ran by herself and a few friends, but if she could get something out of this, it for sure could be a turning point for her entire career.

With a giddy expression on her face, the woman moved closer to her targets, finally able to get into the hearing range of two men dressed in what looked like well-tailored suits, but lounging in folding chairs, which even from the distance didn’t seem all that comfortable.

And here she thought the most famous hero duo in Sternbild was supposed to be treated like real kings.

“The photoshoot is over, why are they still keeping us here?” It was Tiger who spoke, the intonation of his voice complaining.

Today, after dealing with a bank robbery, Tiger and Barnaby had been asked for assistance with promoting a new play in one of the theaters of the Silver Stage. It was supposed to be something like Romeo and Juliet, but set in a modern time, featuring two heroes from rivaling companies who fell in love with each other.

Both real live heroes, meanwhile, had spent hours pretending to be interested in going to see the play for the cameras. They've taken their pictures at the entrance to the theater, sitting in the raw of red velvet chairs in the audience and even on the stage with the actors, most of which had long gone home, leaving the building almost empty.

With Tiger and Barnaby’s busy schedules, it was only natural several interviews had been scheduled on the same exact time and, no matter how small Cassie’s blog was in comparison to most of the journalistic agencies attending today, she was among the lucky people who got the invitation.

“Weren’t you the one excited someone came up with a play like this?” Barnaby asked. He sounded almost annoyed, but there was a note of amusement in his voice too.

“Well, of course I am!” Tiger replied immediately, raising his hands up in the air as if in defeat. “But come on, we’ve been on our feet for almost twelve hours now.”

Barnaby grunted something incoherent and Cassie dared to move even closer, extracting a camera from her messenger bag and starting to record the conversation, hoping either of them would say something truly newsworthy.

“I’m kinda surprised you are so disinterested in this,” Tiger continued poking his partner in the shoulder. “You are the one liking things like theater and stuff.”

“If I wanted to see Romeo and Juliet, I’d go to watch an authentic play in the Gold Stage Theater,” Barnaby responded with a shrug.

Tiger only laughed at that, his voice turning teasing. “Ah, tired bunnies are so grumpy.”

“I must admit, there are things I’d rather be doing instead,” Barnaby nodded reluctantly.

“Want to go to my place tonight?” Tiger proposed with a wide grin.

That was it, the whole reason Cassie sneaked behind the stage. There were rumors circling the internet about the partnership between Wild Tiger and Barnaby Brooks, Jr. extending far beyond mere friendship. Only a fool could not see how close they were, spending way more time together than it was appropriate for just friends. They knew each other so well, they could finish each other’s lines during interviews, appearing at local events outside of work and, once, they’d been even spotted doing grocery shopping together!

While Cassie’s blog was not entirely based on stories about heroes’ romantic involvements, getting a proof of that relationship would be like a dream coming true.

“Your place would’ve been closer if we didn’t have to stop by the Justice Bureau,” Barnaby sighed. “I haven't forgotten about the paperwork for the car you wrecked today.”

Just like that, the smile disappeared from Tigers face, the man’s shoulders sulking. “You just had to remind me, haven't you?” he sighed scratching his chin, then his expression changed, so quickly Cassie though it was humanly impossible. “Say,” he turned to Barnaby again, dragging the syllable of the word as he spoke. “Our normal clothes are still in the lockers in the training center. If we have to stop by the Bureau anyway, we could drop by, pick them up and take a shower there. I'm sure it's going to be pretty empty this late in the evening.”

The tension in Barnaby’s shoulders left almost immediately, the man relaxing into the chair, letting out a groan that could’ve only be described as pleased. “Damn, it’s just some sort of a dirty talk, old man, because a shower does sound heavenly. We didn’t have much time to clean ourselves after half a day of running around in hero suits.”

Tiger smirked, going as far as wiggling his eyebrow, the gesture noticeable enough even if he still wore his mask. “So, this is what Bunny wants, huh?” he leaned closer to his partner and, to Cassie’s utter delight, his voice turned rather suggestive. “Then this dirty old man has a few ideas of how to make Bunny feel really good.”

“Ideas?” Barnaby replied raising an eyebrow, and Cassie could see his lips stretching into a playful smirk. “I’d love to hear about these  _ ideas _ of yours, but later. As you said, right now I’m really tired.”

“Well,” Tiger nodded, leaning now inappropriately close to Barnaby. “They are really good ideas though. Like how, after the shower, we will be on our way to my place,” he continued, his voice turning raspier and Cassie almost shivered at the way it sounded. “We will stop by that Chinese place next to me...”

Barnaby all but moaned at Tiger’s words. “Good idea, I’m so hungry,” he admitted.

Missing only a beat to allow Barnaby insert a remark, Tiger proceeded with narrating his plans, his suggestive intonation persisting. “Not to waste any time, we will get takeouts. Then we will get to my place and you know what we will do there?”

“What?” Barnaby asked almost reluctantly, as if he really wanted to hear what Tiger had in mind, but didn’t want to show his interest.

“We will change into something comfortable and settle on the couch.”

This time it was a trembling gasp that escaped younger man. “Your couch looks horrible, but it’s so comfortable,” he nodded.

“I’ll start some stupid movie, a one neither of us really have to pay attention to in order to follow the plot.”

“And then? What we will do then?”

This time Tiger’s voice almost came to a whisper, the man talking right into Barnaby’s ear. His intonation turned so sensual, Cassie was almost embarrassed to listen to it, starting to doubt it was a good idea to continue recording this. To tell the truth, she’d expected to get something like an innocent smooch on the lips, or a sweet ‘I love you’ casually thrown. She had not been expecting...  _ this _ .

“Then we will get a bottle of wine, or beer, depending on what you want, to go with the dinner. We will sip it casually, relaxing on the couch. Then, before even the movie will be over...” Cassie held her breath mentally preparing herself to hear the most intimate details on the famous duo’s private life, “...we will go to bed and fall asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows. So early it could be even considered illegal in some parts of the world.”

Cassie’s jaw dropped figuratively and she almost literally dropped her camera, miraculously avoiding doing anything that could’ve tipped the two heroes about her presence.

"And to top it all," Tiger concluded, "we won't even set the alarm for tomorrow."

This time the sound Barnaby made was difficult to mistake as something but an actual moan. “Yes,” he breathed out in a hiss almost jumping from his chair. “I’ve decided. I know it might be immature of me, but let’s ditch Lloyds. I want to do all these things you proposed too bad to have any patience.”

Tiger laughed warmly and followed his partner out of the area, both of them disappearing so fast, Cassie pondered if they used their powers. Shaking her head, she stopped the recording, blankly staring at the camera in her hands.

Everything she managed to get was useless. Surely the two men behaved cocky and teasing, but nothing she witnessed could've been considered a real proof there was a romantic relationship between them. Even Tiger mentioning them going to bed was not really a proof they would go to the same bed.

Now, she was also starting to realize the entire idea of her sneaking here was stupid to begin with. Even if she did record any proof, she wouldn’t have been able to post it anywhere, as it would’ve been a sure giveaway it was recorded somewhere she shouldn't have been.

On top of that, Tiger and Barnaby did look extremely tired, and felt a few times worse than that, if Barnaby’s reactions were anything to go by. Somehow, they behaved so unbelievably... human, that it made Cassie feel guilty for what she’s done.

Signing, she hid the camera back into the bag and started to make her way out of the backstage. At the very least, the experience was entertaining enough to laugh about it later.

***

It was too good, being able to come to the privacy of Kotetsu’s home and relax. Barnaby felt warm and sated after a good diner even if it was only a takeout. Finally finishing his wine, he placed the glass on the coffee table in front of the couch, after which he eased back into Kotetsu’s embrace, his head coming to rest on the older man’s shoulder, a content sigh escaping him.

“You know, I didn’t expect you to be so percipient,” he chuckled, nuzzling against the soft cotton of Kotetsu’s shirt.

“Huh? You mean me noticing you being exhausted?” Kotetsu replied sounding surprised. “Come on, Bunny, even I’m not that blind. You went to bed way later than me last night and both of us had to wake up before even the sun was out. You’ve got bags under your eyes,” he added reaching to touch his partner’s face, his thumb massaging Barnaby’s cheek.

“That’s not what I meant,” Barnaby hummed, enjoying the touch. Kotetsu was the one more often associated with a feline, but right now it was him who felt like purring. “That girl who stalked us to the backstage today. I was honestly ready to call her out, but then you started to talk about shower and food and I got too distracted.”

Barnaby felt Kotetsu tence next to him and was forced to raise his head and look up at him. The expression on his partner’s face was a strange mix of shock and confusion. “Wait, you mean to tell we weren’t alone back then?”

During their partnership, Barnaby had learned Kotetsu wasn’t really a naive fool. He was far from being some sort of a mastermind manipulator, but pretending not to notice a fangirl and finding a believable reason to leave without causing a scene and making it awkward for everyone was not entirely out of character for him.

No, alright, it was a little too much forethought for Kotetsu. Barnaby realized there was no way the man could’ve played something like that so convincing. “You had no idea,” he said unsure if he was supposed to be amused or terrified.

Kotetsu averted his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck. “Damn, when we were leaving the theater, I was kinda pondering how much more appealing the plans for tonight might’ve sounded for you if I included giving you a massage before sleep. Now I’m kinda happy I hadn’t thought about that at the time. That would’ve been a sure giveaway.”

Embarrassed Kotetsu looked way too endearing for Barnaby to stay tense. “You’re something,” he laughed instead. Then a thought hit him. “I might’ve misheard you, but did you say something about massage just now?”

Turned out, a pleased grin Barnaby got in reply from Kotetsu was all he needed to forget about the theater incident completely.

 


End file.
